The present invention relates to a method of improving the adhesion between a plastic substrate and a layer of metal that has been electroplated thereon.
More particularly the invention relates to improving the adhesion between metal plating and a polymeric composition comprising an ABS polymer and a copolymer of vinylaromatic monomer such as styrene and a unsaturated dicarboxylic acid anhydride such as maleic anhydride.
Resins of the above type have excellent molding characteristics and impact strength. This makes them well adapted to the production of metal plated moldings for use in items such as automobile brightwork and appliance trim. For a brightwork part the most important characteristics are the quality of the surface and the bond between the metal plating and substrate. A perfect finish on a plated part is rendered worthless if the plating breaks off when the part is struck or flexed slightly. For many otherwise suitable polymer substrates, it is precisely in this characteristic of adhesion to a metal electroplated thereon that the performance is found wanting.